Various forms of automobile rear compartment covers are known in the art, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,139,231, 4,220,367 and 4,222,601, which serve as a security curtain to conceal luggage or other objects carried in the rear compartment of a hatchback, station wagon or similar automobile where the rear window would otherwise provide an open view of the compartment. Such shades are normally mounted on a roller located at or near the top of the rear seat in an elevated position relative to the floor of the compartment.
While such covers effectively conceal the compartment from view through the rear window, it is frequently possible to observe from the side windows the presence of luggage or other objects which the cover is intended to conceal, particularly when the rear seat back can be moved to a horizontal position when not in use by a passenger.